<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>grubhub perks give you deals on the food you love by Sozbro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866321">grubhub perks give you deals on the food you love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro'>Sozbro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuckolding, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Short, and also kaito/maki, referenced shuichi/maki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sozbro/pseuds/Sozbro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kaito and shuichi fuck for a lil and maki has to watch bc of course she does</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>grubhub perks give you deals on the food you love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Of course you end up in this situation. Of course.</p><p>That’s what Maki thinks to herself as she sits and watches her ‘love interest’ rail into his sidekick. What was supposed to be a training session was instead her being invited to watch Kaito and Shuichi bang.</p><p>Admittedly they were casual about it; or Kaito was, at least. He then explained they just thought it’d be more beneficial if she was with them. Maki wasn’t sure how to respond, so she hesitantly agreed.</p><p>Watching Kaito pound into Shuichi so ruthless was almost painful. Not quite there, since it was also kind of hot. Shuichi’s face buried in the sheets as he moaned and gasped, getting penetrated by Kaito’s long and thick cock. Maki wasn’t sure if she wanted it inside her, maybe instead she’d want Shuichi to eat her out, or maybe even peg Kaito?</p><p>She’d never know. She just fantasized, while Kaito swapped from pounding Shuichi from the back, to flipping him over and fucking him from the front. Maki exhales and moves her hand to her crotch, pathetically pleasuring herself to her stud of a crush fucking an emo detective bitch.</p><p>The next day, Miu mentions in the dining hall that someone needs to shut their mouth when they’re fucking. She doesn’t bring up who it is, Maki isn’t sure if she even knows. But it’s a bit weird to think that the two fucked hard and loud enough to which Miu of all people heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my friend made fun of me for writing this so i pushed his grandma down the stairs</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>